Endearing
by holickixkstar
Summary: There are so many reasons why Kurt Hummel should transfer to Dalton and there are so many times Blaine tried to make it happen. Wes and David learned it the hard way. They would protect Kurt, because honestly, he is sort of... endearing.
1. Chp 1: Papercut

**A/N: I'm trying to see where this is leading. I don't have a beta-reader for this yet so if anyone is willing to do so, I will be so grateful. So all errors in this are my mistakes.**

**_DISCLAIMERl: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I'M NOT RYAN MURPHY. I ONLY FOLLOW CHRIS COLFER AND DARREN CRISS ON TWITTER SO TECHNICALLY THEY DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM. KURT BELONGS TO BLAINE AND VICE VERSA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE GAVEL WES USED TO TORMENT THE WARBLERS._**

* * *

><p>"I wish I didn't have to take that calculus exam," Wes groaned, lagging behind David. "All that questions are combusting my brains. Spontaneous combustion. I knew that's not just a myth…" he grumbles in annoyance.<p>

David rolled his eyes, waiting for his best friend to catch up with him as they continued their way down the hallways where students rushed everywhere to get to their respective classes. Since today was the last day for the seniors' exams, they were allowed to leave the campus early.

"That's what she said," David replied, grinning. Wes shot him a glare. It's enough that Blaine was smitten by the spy, now David was quoting him?

"Come on, Wesley. Cheer up," David patted Wes's back. "We know you always got perfect 4.0 GPA, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not some mathematical genius like someone," Wes groaned, he was really worried he if he didn't do well in that exam. His perfect record would be ruin, his position as the Warbler's member council, the dorm prefect; everything would ruin.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, dude." David smiled. "Let's invite Blaine for some late lunch today, what do you say? I heard some really good restaurant near the Westerville Lake."

"That's a good idea! We barely talk to Blaine nowadays, he was always on the run," Wes frowned; he took out his Blackberry to text Blaine when he was almost knocked down by a force that came from the corner.

"Hey! Watch where you're… Blaine?" Wes and David blinked as Blaine scrambled to stand up and apologized furiously.

"Wow, take it easy Blainey, where's the fire?" David asked good-humored. Blaine was too distracted to notice that.

"Sorry, Wes. Got to go, see you guys later." And he took off to the end of the hallways towards the register office.

Wes jumped up and snatched David's wrist as he followed Blaine, completely forgetting the rules of 'No running in the hallways' that he usually used on other students.

"Wait! Blaine! Don't you dare escape! You need to do some explanation for us, you little Hobbit!"

"I can't hear you! Lalalala!" Blaine was surprisingly fast for someone his height, his legs stretch far because of his lighter gravitational force and low center point. Damn him and his running ability.

"Blaine!"

The students didn't dare to stand in their ways, clearing out the route for them and continue to their daily routines as if the incident of a prefect with his best friend who is also the council member of one of the most influential club in the school chasing their lead soloist of the said most influential club was a daily occurrence to the life of Dalton. The trio reached the office as Blaine burst opens the door and stood there. Wes and David failed to stop as they crashed into Blaine and toppled in front of the door where a certain young man gasped in shock.

"Dammit Wes, work on your brake more will ya!" David groaned. Wes flailed his arms around his head and tried to get David off of him. Blaine was crushed beneath the two elder boys.

"…Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're…" David looked up begrudgingly and his pupil widened. He immediately stood and stared at the boy in front of him who was wearing bright yellow jacket and a matching yellow all-weather boots. There's only one person that would wear such extravagant in the private school and had Blaine running like a tornado chasing after him. (Well, technically... Can he and Wes be the said tornado?)

"…Kurt?"

"Hello, David. Way too make an entrance," Kurt smirked and glanced at the other two boys who were trying to get off the floor.

"We didn't know you were going to come to visit." David ignored his friends. "Not as a spy again, I hope?" He teased, walked closer to Kurt to avoid the struggling boys and smiled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "With this outfit? Nah, I'll make better impression than this." He gestured down at his striking clothes. David nodded in agreement.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Wes finally managed to untangle himself from Blaine and was now looking up and down the McKinley student. He recognized him immediately. Seriously, who didn't? He and David had taken a liking to the boy since he first came to Dalton and watched them performed 'Teenage Dream'. Both seniors found Kurt Hummel adorable, with his attempt at copying their school uniforms and his comment about inviting him to latte first before beating him up for spying. And the fact that they both noticed about the said boy and Blaine's interaction at 'Teenage Dream' performance was an extra bonus. They immediately decided they should adopt Kurt (but not with the intention of giving Blaine a sibling…. No, far from it). Even though it's a fact that Kurt spend more time with Blaine than with them (except from some certain occasions where Wes and David jumped into Blaine's car randomly without permission when he set off to drive to Lima to either catch some musical theater or watch a movie or have dinner over gay rights conversation (everything with the involvement of Kurt)) but they know they should spend time together more often so they can get to know more about their future-adopted child.

Kurt looked at him, smiled casually and waved at him. Kurt was one of those rare people that never looked at Wes and David as if they're insane. (Too much immunity sucks sometimes.)

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked, titling his head to the side.

"I invited him over," Blaine dusted his uniform in slight grimace and glared hard at Wes who tried to touch his messed up gel-hair. "I didn't have time to go to Lima for the past few days since the teachers had been giving me extra assignments, so I asked if we can hang out here today."

"Don't believe a thing he said, he just wants me to help him with his French essay." Kurt rolled his eyes and took the messenger bag he left on the waiting couch.

Blaine grinned at him. "You caught me."

Wes made a gag sound. "Just stop with the sugar-coated gay sweetness and get married, will you?"

David glared at Wes. "That's not nice, Wes."

Blaine surpassed a relieved sigh at his _sane_ best friend. "Thank you, David."

"Duh… They have to make out and have sex like rabbit and make gay-babies first before that, obviously." David crossed his arms, looking smug. Blaine's smile faded as he slapped his forehead in regret while Wes laughed, rolling on the floor, _literally_.

"…I thought I'm the one with crazy friends." Kurt deadpanned.

"You're wrong, Kurtie-boy." David came up to Kurt's side as Blaine dodged Wes's attempt at catching his ankle to stop his rolling. "We maybe private school peeps, but no one said we're not crazy." He grinned a Cheshire-cat grin. "You did hear there's a thin line between genius and insanity, right?"

"Yes, but I thought Wes was the only one with that example."

David let out a hearty laugh. "I like you, pretty boy!" he slapped Kurt's back as the smaller boy winced heavily at the contact. Surely, that caught Blaine's attention when he kicked Wes to the side of the room. David noticed it too.

"Dude, are you okay?" David retrieved his hand back, watching as the silent pain crossed Kurt's feature as the fashionista tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, yes, just… a bit surprise, really."

"Are you sure?" David tried to touch Kurt's back again but he quickly flinched away in horror, leaving David with his arm half-raised. Blaine frowned and strode to stand at Kurt's side in less than 0.2 seconds, while Wes had stopped rolling and gave Kurt a suspicious look.

"Hey, it's fine. It's just me…-us." Blaine said gently, touching Kurt's arm. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head and subtly avoided his back with anything within physical touch, even with his bag. "I'm completely fine. Shall we go?"

"Kurt." Blaine spoke again, this time with stern. "Please, tell me. You know I wouldn't tell. Well, _we_ wouldn't tell. You can trust us. Kurt?"

Kurt nibbled on his lips, he didn't want for his new friends to be worried. He didn't even tell his friends in New Directions about it (well, the truth is _no one_ in the New Directions even noticed it), how could he spill something like _that_ to the trio?

Wes got on his feet and walked to Kurt without his knowing. He came behind Kurt and put a pressure on the boy's back with his palm. Kurt immediately winced and jumped from the contact. He turned and looked at Wes with wide eyes.

Honestly, Wes never had seen someone look so scared and terrified in his life. It's almost as bad as the time when he casually mentioned to Kurt about Dalton's policy: Everyone's got treated the same. Kurt's face was heartbreaking.

Kurt's face awoke both Wes and David's paternal instinct.

And obviously Blaine's not-so-mentor-instinct.

Wes looked at Blaine. Blaine caught the signal as he clasped his hand around Kurt's wrist and literally pulled him into the nearest bathroom. Kurt let out quite a loud squeal and tried to push back at the sudden contact, his arms flailed aimlessly and his messenger bag dropped from his shoulder, only to be caught by David who also understood the signal as he and Wes trailed behind the other two.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Blaine led him to the sinks, leaving Wes and David to deal with locking the bathroom door. Kurt had finally stopped struggling and frowned at the way Blaine dragged him and pulled his wrist away from the tenor.

"What was that for?" he asked, crossing his arms with his famous 'bitch glare'. Blaine didn't feel any less threatened; Wes and David walked to them as David set Kurt's bag on the bench provided at the bathroom (no one bothers to point out how there's an existence of a bench in the boy's bathroom, by the way).

"Your back," Wes pointed out, rhetorically.

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hands into his with so much gentleness as if one sudden move would break him into pieces. Kurt winced inwardly at the mental-image; he hated to be weak.

Thus, he didn't want his friends to know, especially if one of the friends are the boy he seemed to have crushed on.

"Kurt, we need to see your back." Blaine stared straight into his eyes as he lifted his right hand to cupped Kurt's face. "I promise we wouldn't say anything, or do anything. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"No-it's… It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." Kurt replied stubbornly. "I assure you nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Kurt, you looked like a deer caught in headlight when someone touched you back," David chimed in, frowning with worried. "I wouldn't call that fine."

"It's- It's nothing, okay? It's not that bad, and it didn't hurt that much anymore…" the moment that came out Kurt felt like he was digging a deeper grave for himself. And he should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Kurt," Blaine called him, sternly. He obviously heard the word 'hurt'. "Take off your clothes. _We need to see your back_." Then his voice turned gentle again. "Don't you trust me?"

Kurt looked up from their intertwined fingers to Blaine's serene face.

"…Promise me you guys wouldn't say anything."

Wes made a cross over his chest. "I swear upon my gavel collection."

David's eyes grew in almost comical way. "Dude, you got him to swear over his gavel collection, he's serious!"

Kurt chuckled lightly as Blaine glanced at his friends with half-gratitude, half-annoyed.

"Fine," Kurt sighed and shrugged off his jacket and David took it from him immediately, knowing how much Kurt values his clothes and decided letting Wes take it was really, _really _not a good idea.

Then Kurt pulled off his black sweater, hesitantly pulling at the hem of his under shirt. Blaine took his hand again and gave him a reassuring smile. Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath before taking off his shirt completely to reveal a pale, skinny body with toned arms. The bathroom was dark, but the light coming from the small window is enough for the three of them to see the radiant glow from the little body.

But Blaine didn't have the time to appreciate (_or drool_) at the wonderful view as the three of them noticed the reason why Kurt avoided physical touch; his back was now exposed completely, showing the number of bruises forming on the skin. Some of them are old bruises, some are new and fresh. A short slash was shown on Kurt's spine. There are some angry reds marking his waistline. His shoulders seemed to support some light bruises too, but most of them are fading. The raw reds were making a big contrast on the pale, white skin.

The three of them restrained themselves from saying anything, just because they remember their promises not to say anything to Kurt. Deep inside, their anger was reaching to the boiling point. David's knuckles fisted around Kurt's clothes enough to wrinkle; Kurt probably murders him for this, but he didn't mind. He can replace Kurt's clothes with even bigger designers. He was just trying hard to hold his tongue and held his hands from reaching to his phone to sent assassins to whoever did this to Kurt. Wes was standing in shock. His eyes was so huge they might popped out from its' sockets. He bit his lips not to burst outin anger, holding back tears of frustration. Wes looked over to Blaine.

Blaine had laid his arms around Kurt's head and buried him on his chest, careful not to touch any of those injuries. Wes swore he heard sniffles on Blaine's chest and knew that Kurt was trying hard not to cry. Blaine's voice echoed in whispers throughout the silence of the bathroom, gently whispering sweet nothings into the younger boy's ear. Even though his voice was melodic and kind, his eyes are far from that. Wes and David had known him for two years, and yet they never seen Blaine's eyes like this; they were hard and cold, blazing fire of anger was perfectly reflected in those hazel eyes, with a bit of grey of guilt and sadness clouded over.

"…I'll be right back." Wes nodded to Blaine and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Kurt glanced behind his back, face still buried in the warmth of Blaine. "Where did he go?"

"Something to help you," David chimed in helpfully, having understood his friend's behavior over the past few years.

"Now Kurt, I want you to sit here," Blaine motioned to the bench. "And relax, okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"… None of my friends know. They didn't even notice. I come here to forget about it," Kurt sighed, his hands rested on his laps, looking up from Blaine's shoulders. "I just want to freakin' _forget about it_." He buried his face deeper to hide his tears. Blaine nodded in understatement, running his hand in Kurt's hair.

"I understand. _We_ understand. You don't have to tell us anything. Just let it go."

David just stood there, watching as Blaine comforted the trouble kid. Trouble was not good enough word, devastated should be more likely. He still couldn't believe that they found bruises on Kurt's back. His skin was so pale; some of them might even leave permanent scars. If this is what it would be at public schools, he was so glad he didn't have the chance to experience it. He had always been a Dalton boy, even when he was a kid and attending one of London's prestigious boarding schools, he just knew one day he will fulfill the legacy of his family to go to Dalton.

"…Karofsky shoved me to the lockers again," David heard Kurt's murmur quietly only for Blaine to hear. "It was extra hard this time, I fell to the floor, and I couldn't stand, it hurts so badly." He sniffed. "There was even a bit blood from the lash that I saw when I checked my back in the girl's bathroom. Probably caught on the locker's knob or something."

David noticed Kurt probably forgot about him being there, seeing he didn't even glance his way and only stared at Blaine while Blaine cooed at him. He didn't mind though, Kurt need comforting and that's what Blaine was giving him. At least now he got a name. What is it again? Kadorvy? No… Kangaroo? Nah that's Trent's favorite animal… Karofsky? Yes, that's the one.

Then the door burst open and Wes came in running with something in his hand. The others looked up to him. Wes walked straight to Kurt and Blaine and dropped a number of creams and bottles on the bench.

"I have no idea which to pick, so I took all of them," Wes said sheepishly. Blaine eyed the bottles and smiled. Some are 'pain-control' pills, antibiotics, flanils, and some medication creams. David also smiled, having known where Wes gone earlier.

Kurt was trying to hold back his tears, again. "Wes…"

"Hey, hey don't look at me like that. Oh shit, you're going to cry aren't you? Please don't!" Wes flailed around in panic-mode. Kurt chuckled as David and Blaine rolled eyes at their friend's antic.

"Come on, turn around. I'm going to put these on your back." Blaine started to take the creams and read the labels. Kurt looked at him in hesitant.

"You don't have to, really. I didn't ask for your pity, Blaine." Kurt frowned, starting to make a move of retrieving his shirt. David held it far from him.

"Who said any of us pity you, Kurt?" David grinned at Kurt's shocked face when David didn't give him back his clothes.

"That's right, we're only trying to help you with those," Wes pointed at his back. "It's not good to leave them like that. They might scar." Its Wes's turn to grin at Kurt's horrified face.

"No they won't," Blaine glared hard at his friends. "Besides, I have experience in this. I do play football, you know." He smiled as Kurt turned to him, shocked. "Trust me, okay?"

"That's right; Blaine is _really good_ with his hands." Wes burst into fit of laughter as he dodged the bottles being thrown his way by a red-faced Blaine. Thank goodness the bottles were made of plastics.

Kurt blushed too; but he made sure he gave Blaine a sly smirk before turning his back to Blaine. Blaine dares Wes to comment anything with his eyes while he started applying the medicine to Kurt's injuries. Wes smiled angelically back at him, which only made Blaine more suspicious.

They spend a good ten minutes in silence before Wes started pacing in boredom while mumbling about 'should take advantage, stupid Blaine…' (Blaine narrowed his eyes at Wes while trying not to stare at Kurt's naked back). Meanwhile David was examining the clothes Kurt had and whistled in appreciation. Kurt gave him his famous 'bitch-glare' and made deathly threats on how he would chop David's head off his body if he dared to ruin his clothes. David swallowed the bile in his throat. He refused to admit he's scared of the Hummel boy.

Blaine finished up, standing to walk over to the sink to wash his hands as Kurt took his clothes from David, eyed them suspiciously as David rolled his eyes and told him he didn't spray any peppers in the clothes. Kurt smirked and pulled on his attire. He opened his bag and grabbed a comb and a compact mirror as he styled his hair back into perfection.

"So, do you guys want to grab some late lunch?" Wes asked, looking at the others. "I'm hungry and David know this one restaurant…"

Blaine shrugged. "Join us, Kurt?"

"Don't you have homework to do? And that French essay?"

Blaine waved in dismissed. "Ignore that. I'm super-hungry. Come on; let's join us before you go back to Lima."

"Sure, I didn't have any lunch yet anyway."

David looked at him incredulously. "Didn't have lunch yet? Dude, it's almost 4. You drove here on an empty stomach?"

Kurt was amazed at David's outburst. No one had really cared about his eating-habit before, not even Mercedes. And he only met David twice, but the guy had been worrying about him more than his other friends. Well, besides Blaine of course. It was almost... _endearing_.

"Awesome! Now that's the reason why we should stuff you with food, and lots of it!" Wes jumped and took Kurt's arm and dragged him away to the door. They nearly ran into a teacher who was walking by, and after rambles of apologies and Mr. Walker looked over in confusion at Kurt (because he obviously didn't go to Dalton), Wes continued to drag Kurt to the student's parking lot, much to the other boy's protest.

Blaine and David watched in bewilderment and amusement.

"He certainly likes Kurt." David commented, grinning. Blaine looked over at him and smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad."

"Why don't we try to convince Kurt to transfer to Dalton?" David suggested.

"I don't know… he said once he couldn't afford to come here, what with all those expensive tuition fees and stuffs."

"We can try to get him a scholarship, or the alumni budget."

Blaine opened the door as they walked out of the bathroom into the hallways towards the exit. "You don't think I tried that? Kurt got an amazing voice; he's a countertenor. So I tried to get him a music scholarship but the school's board said he didn't achieve any award for it so that's a no. And then I tried to get him in with his academic scholarship. Whilst he does have quite excellent grades, but the school board didn't approve of academic of McKinley."

"That's tough," David frowned. "And the budget alumni?"

"They said it will only be used _after_ the student is accepted into Dalton _and_ having financial crisis."

"I expect nothing less. This school is pretty prude if you ask me."

They reached the exit and turned to the parking lot where they could see Kurt arguing with Wes about the car-pooling.

"I wish I can do something more." Blaine murmured quietly. "I don't want to see him hurt again."

David silently agreed with him.

...TBC


	2. Chp 2: Glasses

**A/N : I know I should post this earlier, but I got distracted by tumblr and Glee's FNO vid *grins*. Forgive me. Btw, have you seen the eye-fuck? Man, I don't care what other people say, I would say that exchange is totally Darren and Chris eye-fucking each other. LOL. Really, no straight guys watch Chris's ass like that, okay? (Cory is an exception, he never said he's straight, or gay or bi, right? Darren came out as straight so... you do the math ;))**

**oh god, I'm rambling... sorry again.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I DIDN'T EVEN DECIDE WHO WON THE GLEE PROJECT (DAMIAN! WOO!). AND I DEFINITELY IS NOT THE ONE WHO TOLD CHRIS TO "I WANT MORE TIGER, LESS KITTEN!" COZ IF I DID, THE FNO VID WILL BE RATED... LET'S JUST SAY HBO RANGE, OKAY?**_

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Wes suddenly asked as soon as David put his tray of food on the table and took the seat next to him.<p>

David raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know, what am I thinking?"

"Stop being funny, you failed at humor class." Wes frowned, nearly throwing his apple at his best friend. David chuckled.

"Oh, you would know, the pot calling the kettle…"

"Whatever," Groaning, Wes waved David off and took a bite of his chicken sandwich and scanned the cafeteria. Students started to fill in the line of the food stalls, talking and nudging each other. He spotted some of his classmates at another table not far from him. Wes tore his gaze away from them and looked at the faces eating at his table; the Warblers. Some of them ignored him completely while some (stupid ones) tried to annoy him with straw-blows (namely Jeff and Nick). He sent them a death glare as the two scurried off and shouted about Wes and bloody murder with their laughter echoed through the cafeteria. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," David shook his head. "What were you saying again?"

Wes glared at him before swallowing his sandwich. "It's about Kurt."

David glanced at him, fully known what Wes was talking about. He looked back at his food, tensed. "What about him?"

"Don't act as if we don't know anything! You saw the bruises! The slash! We must do something!" Wes finally snapped. The other Warblers looked at him, shocked. Thad glanced curiously at them, wondering whether they're fighting or not.

"Excuse me," Wes cleared his throat and took David's wrist. "A word, David." He said sternly as he dragged the latter away from the table.

"Wes! I didn't even have my lunch yet!"

"Save it for later."

"But the other will steal my cream puffs away!"

"Let them. I'll buy you new one."

David huffed as he let himself got dragged by Wes. The other Warblers and some unfortunate students who overheard them followed their trails with their eyes until they both gone. Thad looked at the other Warblers, shrugged his shoulders and continued to enjoy his lunch. Nick and Jeff came back to the cafeteria, stole David's cream puffs and took off again. None of the Warblers bat their eyes.

Wes dragging David away is _old news_, by the way.

* * *

><p>"All right," Wes finally stopped when they reached a deserted hallway junction in the direction to their dorms. "We need to do something for Kurt."<p>

"Like what?" David asked, raising an eyebrow to emphasize his question.

"I don't know, transfer him here?"

"Wes, do you have any idea how much the Dalton's tuition fees really are? Some of us are not that fortunate to have that kind of money, if you fail to notice."

Wes looked guilty. "How about we see the list of scholarships and hope we find one that suits him? Music scholarship, maybe?"

"Don't you think Blaine already tried that?" David frowned. "The school board can't give Kurt the music scholarship because he didn't have any distinguish award for it. He only passed Sectionals last year with the New Direction and they didn't win. He didn't even have a solo."

"Academic scholarship?"

"No matter how excellent Kurt's grades are, which is pretty good since he's one of the top students at his school -Blaine's information, not mine- our school board doesn't approve of McKinley's curriculum at all."

"… Maybe we can use the alumni budget?"

"The school board emphasize that the budget will only be use when the student is a _Dalton's student_ and only if he got a financial crisis. Which means it can't be use on Kurt since Kurt is _not_ a student at Dalton."

"This sucks." Wes groaned, hitting his fist lightly on the wall next to him. David nodded along, agreeing with him. They really wanted to help Kurt, but if the school board failed to lend a hand to get him into the school, there's nothing they can do about it. Wes and David are willing to use their own money to pay for Kurt, but they both knew Kurt wouldn't let it happen. He got pride (and bitch glares) and he's not afraid to use them.

"… Can we at least talk to the principal? I mean, Kurt is a bully-victim and our school does have zero-tolerance anti-bullying policy…"

David looked over at Wes, weighing over the idea. "We can try," he shrugged. What they got to lose anyway?

A loud bang was heard when something; or _someone _more likely, barged in from the corner of the hallways and crashed into Wes in landing. Wes shrieked in surprise as he and Blaine sprawled on the floor together, wincing and grumbling. David just blinked. He got over his shock for a few minutes before attempting to help his friends off the floor. Wow, this happened quite a lot, isn't it?

"Blaine!" Wes yelled, furious. "How many times are you going to crush me to death until you're satisfied!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Blaine dusted Wes's uniform in guilt. "I didn't see where I'm going and I kind of in a hurry."

"You're always in a hurry," Wes grumbled, glaring hard at him. Blaine smiled, apologetically.

"I can't help it. Kurt is here."

Wes and David both snapped at the little information that Blaine just gave away. "Kurt is here?"

"He said he needs my help, he wants me to accompany him to a cell phone's repair shop." Blaine started walking away, hoping that would satisfy his friends' curiosity. But much to his dismay, Wes and David followed him into the office where guests from outside the school usually wait.

"Why? What's wrong with his phone?"

"I don't know. I was waiting for his reply when I texted him a few hours ago, but he didn't reply. I started to get panic and called him, but it went to voicemail," Blaine's face masked his worry. "Then I got a call from a number I had never seen and I picked it up. It was Kurt."

"What? He changed his number?" David quickly fumbled with his own Blackberry to check on Kurt's number that he and Wes got from the day when they took Kurt to late lunch (or should they say, the day they saw Kurt Hummel's abused body.)

"No, apparently it was public phone's number. Kurt called me from a public phone, saying he's sorry he can't reply my texts. His phone was broken, or so he said."

"How can he get his phone broken?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Blaine sent Wes an annoyed glare.

"Yes, Wes. How does Blaine suppose to know when I didn't tell him?"

The three Warblers looked up and saw Kurt standing at the office's door with a smirk across his pale feature. He was wearing a tight fitting sweater with a loose necktie and black skinny jeans. His Marc Jacobs bag was on the waiting bench. He looked really good.

"Oh no, you two are not planning to come along, are you?" Kurt looked at Wes and David, horrified. The two seniors grinned and made their way towards Kurt and linked their arms together.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily, Kurtie." David winked at him.

"This is the time when I really doubt your sexuality, David," Kurt said as David feigned hurt. "And _never_ call me Kurtie again."

"You do notice by now if you told them to _never_ do something, they will _keep_ doing it just to annoy you, right?" Blaine asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. Kurt's eyes widened, realizing what he had done to himself as he saw Wes and David's grins got wider.

"Anyway, _Kurtie_," Wes ignored Kurt's bitch glare. "What's wrong with you phone?"

"… I broke it."

"You broke it? No offence, but you're really not that strong, Kurtie." It was David's turn to annoy the hell out of Kurt Hummel.

But Kurt didn't reply, he just sighed in frustration and Wes and David could feel the arms they gripped are going limp. They quickly gripped the skinny yet toned arms to hold Kurt up.

Blaine immediately closed the distance between him and Kurt and took Kurt's pale face into his palms. "Hey, what's wrong? Something happened at school?"

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's nothing."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, we've been through this before. I told you, everything about you is matter to me. And I know it's not _nothing_. You can tell me everything, Kurt. I thought I made myself clear of that."

Wes glanced at David; they both shared knowing smirks across Kurt's head and both mouthed the same word simultaneously, _"Oblivious." _before rolling their eyes.

The way Blaine looked at him with so much concern and adoration made Kurt blushed despite the situation. He bit his lips and tried not to concentrate on how Blaine's hands on his face made his head spin. Their faces are so close to each other that they could practically smelled each other's breath. Blaine moved his finger to the other's lips to stop Kurt from bruising his lips even further, making Kurt's blush creped all the way to his ears.

"Now, what _really_ happened?" Blaine asked gently, letting go of Kurt's face. Kurt immediately missed the warmth on his face, and Blaine slapped himself mentally for breaking the contact.

Kurt sighed. He and Blaine told each other everything. Even though they've just been friends for two months, there were no secrets between them. "I received your text, but when I pulled my phone to reply to you, Karofsky threw my phone to the floor."

Blaine, Wes and David changed murderous look with each other while Kurt took out his phone and showed them the crack on the screen and the broken battery cover.

"… I know the perfect place to fix this thing," Wes suddenly called out after five minutes of heavy silence. "Then we can go watch movie or something. And we'll buy you dinner afterwards, how is that sounds?" He turned to Kurt and smiled kindly, which is something he rarely did. Maybe he's just starting to get attach to this boy.

"I can get us tickets to 'Moulin Rouge' tonight if you want," Blaine offered, taking Kurt's bag as he walked closer to Kurt, almost brushing their hands together.

Kurt blinked at the sudden change of event, but he smiled in grateful nonetheless. He could get his phone fix in Lima; he knew a guy who can do a wonderful job fixing his phone since he's a regular customer there, but he came all the way to Westerville to ask for Blaine's company instead. Kurt felt like escaping somehow, from the cruel world he had been living in. Escaping from the darkness of terror into the tender embrace of hope. Just for a while. So he went to Dalton, to hang out with Blaine (and maybe Wes and David, apparently. He would never say this out loud, but he was happy to be friends with them), talk, laugh and not to worry over anything and make believe everything in his life is perfect and rainbows before going back to McKinley where all his nightmares come to life. His faith on New Directions and how he saw them as his family is the only thing that got him through at school nowadays.

"But… are you guys sure? You don't have glee club or anything?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.

"Nope, we only have Warblers' meeting three times a week. Most of us participate in at least two different clubs so we can't have it every day," Wes explained, taking Kurt's shoulders and pushed him towards the exit. "Come on! Our treat! And you're so skinny we have to put some food into those," he eyed Kurt's small arms.

Kurt swatted Wes's head.

"Ow!"

"That'll teach you to not get any fat into these arms."

"Man, you're vicious." Wes grumbled, keeping a good distance away from Kurt. Blaine chuckled; his mouth came near to Kurt's ear as to whisper something that only he could hear.

"Don't worry about it, you look perfect just the way you are."

Kurt blushed brightly and looked away when Blaine grinned, oblivious to what he did to Kurt. When they started walking again, Kurt braced himself to sneak a peek at Blaine, as at the same time Blaine glanced at him and smiled charmingly. Kurt smiled back as they laced their fingers together; both think how their hand holding in public between two gay guys who are obviously crazy about each other is totally _platonic_ in their eyes.

David and Wes almost slammed their heads to the nearest brick walls at the whole _oblivious_ flirting.

...TBC


	3. Chp 3: Light

**A/N: I've been a bad, bad updater. I'm so sorry but my life had been really hectic. I just started my new semester at university. And then there's Glee Season 3 (3x01 The Purple Piano Project) and "It's Not Unusual". Then 3x02 I Am Unicorn where Chris play his sai sowrds (I think I'm pregnant...) It doesn't mean I abandon this fic. No, never. We need more Dalton and the Warblers since Blaine transferred.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. OR ELSE THE WARBLERS WOULD STILL BE ON THE SHOW. AND FREAKIN BLAINE WOULD NOT BE YOUNGER THAN KURT (I MEAN WTF!) AND KLAINE IS ENDGAME (SINCE NOW WE HAVE THE RUMORS THAT KLAINE IS GOING TO BREAK UP IN THE FUTURE... NOT IN SEASON 3 THOUGH, JUST... FUTURE.)**_

_**RIB WILL GET MANY HATE LETTERS FROM ME IF THEY BROKE UP KLAINE. FOR NOW, READY FOR MY DEBATE ON BLAINE'S AGE. (GOD HELP US HE DOES NOT SEEMS 15 AT ALL! HE'S A JUNIOR WHEN HE'S IN WARBLERS REMEMBER?)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 3

Wes and David stood in front of the door together, eyes glancing at each other nervously.

"What are we going to tell her?"

"… The truth?"

"Are you insane? Kurt would kill us! Then he'll revive us back to life and kill us again!"

"David, this is not the time to panic." Wes turned to his friend, eyes fixed in determination. "We are already here, there's no place to back off. Remember we are trying to save a life here."

"But Kurt… and if Blaine knows…" David gasped in horrified at the thought of Blaine's anger. The man was not known for his temper, but no one dared to test the gentle man's fire.

"We can try to ask her to keep it a secret."

The door suddenly creaked open and a young lady with blond hair wearing grey suits and pencil skirt showed up. She smiled at them and gestured inside.

"Come in, the principal is ready to see you."

Wes and David smiled charmingly at the secretary and walked into the office. It was decorated with wooden furniture and antique's lamps. The wallpapers of roses and filled with famous pictures. The principal sat behind the large desk was a gentle woman, propped nicely into her leather chair. Her hazelnuts hair was twisted into a bun, her features are calm and kind, with a hint of stern hidden behind the grey eyes. She was wearing a black suit with beach dress underneath. Principal Morgan had been working at Dalton for almost 25 years. However, the age was kind to her as she looked younger than she is supposed to.

"Please, have a sit, Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Thompson." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk as Wes and David took their seats, sitting straight and calm; business-mode switch was on.

"Now, what can I help with you two?"

"We are here to ask for a favor, ma'am."

"It's not about the budget for the Warblers, is it?" Principal Morgan raised a trimmed eyebrow. "Or the damage of the senior common caused by the Warblers where you usually practice? You do know we can't tolerate your lead soloist's obsession with climbing on furniture, I assume."

Wes broke his business mode by snorted at the remembrance of Blaine climbing into one of the small tables during their practice and collapsed, sending excited Jeff and Nick to dodge and accidently hit a couch and an unfortunate Trent, who jumped in shock and went to hiding in the corner.

David smiled politely at her amused feature.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. And do not worries, Blaine use wider and bigger tables now to climb on."

The woman shook her head slightly and eyed the two students in front of her. "Therefore, what can I help you with?"

Wes finally stopped laughing and leaned nearer. "This favor is really important." He glanced at David.

"And we also ask for this favor because we know how much you care about the zero-tolerance in bullying at this school."

This sparked Principal Morgan's interest as she leaned back and set her thin mouth into a stern line.

"Continue."

* * *

><p>"This is a surprise," Kurt crossed his legs, smirking towards the boy standing across from him. "Where are those two?"<p>

"Wes and David?" Blaine dropped himself into the chair, holding a cup of medium drip. "They have something else to do; they send you their regards, by the way."

"Wow, they have something to do besides annoy the hell out of us, that's new."

Blaine laughed. "They're not that bad, when they didn't act as half as crazy."

"Great, it will be soon enough to see them act fully crazy," Kurt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes in humor. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt's eyes turned blue in amusement.

"Sooner than you think, seeing them like you so much."

"Well, at least I still have you to suffer along with me," Kurt glanced at Blaine, smiling a rare smile.

Blaine leaned closer over the table. "Of course you do, I won't let you get out of my sight."

"You're such a gentleman, Mr. Anderson." Kurt giggled and leaned in too.

"Only for you, Mr. Hummel."

The oblivious exchange of blatant flirtations was cut short when Blaine's Blackberry and Kurt's iPhone rang at the same time. They blinked and raised knowing eyebrows, before taking out their respective phones to check on the caller. They raised their phones and showed each other the screen; where Blaine's phone blinked David's name and Kurt's Wes's name.

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine sighed desperately. They both took in the call and put it on speaker.

"Yes, Wes and David. What do you guys want?"

"_Hey Blaine and Kurt! Do you guys have fun?"_ Wes and David's voice rang from the phone's speaker. _"Hey, Wes, I can hear you from this phone!" "Did you guys put us on speaker? Hey, cool! I can hear you from mine too, David!" _

Kurt exchange bemused look with Blaine. "Guys, what do you want?"

"_Hey, no need to bite our heads, Kurtie."_ Wes replied. _"We think Blaine is the one who prefers to get his head bitten off by you!"_ An echo of twin laughter was heard from both phones. Kurt and Blaine turned crimson; Kurt refused to make eye contact with the other, as Blaine enjoyed the rise of red on the countertenor's ears.

"We're turning off the phone now…" Blaine said, attempted to cut Wes and David's antics and spare Kurt and himself from further embarrassment.

"_Wait, wait! Blaine!"_ Wes shouted to stop Blaine. _"We just want you to take Kurt back to Dalton after your date!"_

Blaine's hand stopped mid-air. "What? Why? And we are _not_ on date. It's only… coffee's outing." He glanced up at Kurt nervously.

"_Sure, sure, and I'm gay," _Wes practically roll his eyes behind the speaker. Blaine smirked as Kurt tried to hold his giggles.

"Oh, we actually had our suspicion about that."

"_Just, bring Kurt over to Dalton later, okay?"_

"Why should I?"

"_It's a surprise,"_ Kurt and Blaine could hear the wink and grin in Wes's voice.

"… what if I don't want to?" Blaine asked, taking his phone closer.

"_We know where you sleep, Blaine."_ David said. _"And we also know where you live, Kurtie."_

Both boys at the Lima Bean looked at each other curiously, shrugging.

"_Okay guys, see you later!" _

The line went dead.

"… What just happened?" Kurt blinked, watching as Blaine slammed his head on the table repeatedly; Kurt slipped a napkin in front of Blaine to lessen the impact.

* * *

><p>"I have conflicting feelings about this…" Kurt muttered as he got off Blaine's car at Dalton parking lot.<p>

"Me too," Blaine confessed. "But knowing them, they won't do anything too dangerous… since we're in school ground."

"Does that mean they will do something more dangerous if they're not in the school ground?" Kurt looked at Blaine, horrified. Blaine took Kurt's arm and rubbed it soothingly.

"Don't worry; like I said before, I won't let you out of my sight."

Kurt smiled and they both walked inside the building to the senior common.

Blaine knocked three times on the oak door before Wes opened the door and pulled them inside.

"We're here, now what's going on?" Kurt demanded, crossing his arms. Wes smiled and snapped his fingers.

"We arranged this specially for you, Kurt." Wes said, the members of Warblers came out from around the room and formed two bee-lines on both side of Kurt and Blaine. Wes stood in front of Kurt while David stood in front of Blaine. Kurt and Blaine glanced nervously at each other. "And for you, Blaine."

The boom box blasted rock music. The other Warblers hummed in harmony, David moved to the beat to attract Blaine's attention from Kurt.

"_You're making a choice to live like this,  
>And all of the noise, I am silence."<em>

Wes continued where David left and gestured towards Kurt.

"_We already know how it ends tonight,  
>You're in the dark through a firefight.<br>And I would explode just to save your life,  
>Yeah, I would explode…"<em>

The Warblers joined in with the chorus.

"_Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you,<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you,<br>Let me light up the sky."_

Kurt was amazed by how well they belt out on the harmony with the rock music. David, Jeff and Nick were doing some awesome dance move in the middle of the room. Blaine knew well the lyrics of the song, as when the time for solo came out, Blaine moved in with the harmony and walked towards Kurt, singing the solo, leaving David and Wes grinned at each other.

"_I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
>They're all coming down since I've found you,"<em>

Blaine winked at Kurt and pointed to him just like what he did during last time 'Teenage Dream'.

"_I just wanna be where you are tonight,  
>I run in the dark looking for some light,<br>And how will we know if we just don't try,  
>We won't ever know."<em>

David and Wes joined in with the other Warblers for the chorus. Blaine was in the lead, taking the spot between the Warblers and faced Kurt.

"_Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you,<br>Let me tell you why,"_

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him to join the other. _"I would die for you,"_ Kurt blushed at the lyric and laughed among the Warblers.

"_Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you,<br>Let me make this mine,  
>I'll ignite for you,"<em>

The song came to an end and the Warblers danced around Kurt and Blaine as the soloist belted the last line, holding Kurt's hands and stared at his glass eyes with adoring smile. Their noses are almost touching at the close distance between them.

"_Let me light up the sky…"_

"Thank you so much." Kurt smiled and grabbed his messenger bag. "It was so sweet of you guys to arrange that number for us."

"We didn't do anything," David replied, his hands in his pocket, mirroring Kurt's smile. "We just feel like being spontaneous. It's actually for both of you _and Blaine_, but our soloist had the decency to ruin it and serenaded you instead," he glared at the spluttering Blaine. "And we just want you to know," he looked over at Wes.

"No matter what, we're here. For you." Wes smiled in all honesty. "We might just know each other, but we think you as a friend, Kurt."

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes. Blaine noticed the glistening eyes and think they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. He put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered quietly, not trusting his voice not to crack under all the feelings he felt at the moment. They are not the New Directions; but sometimes it's a good thing.

"Let's go have dinner. Then I'll take you home." Blaine offered, smiling with gentle and adoration towards the younger boy. Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes with a tissue Blaine gave him.

They were about to walk out of the building when someone cleared his throat.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Wes and David smiled angelically at Kurt and Blaine with big eyes, blinking innocently. Kurt almost laughed at the attempt. Blaine just rolled his eyes, figured Wes and David would do anything to have it their way.

"Of course, let's go, you two doofus." Kurt replied endearingly, as Wes and David squealed and leapt their arms around Kurt and Blaine, making their way out into the cold, yet warm night air.

...TBC


	4. Chp 4: Clouds

**__a/n: Late update. I have no excuse except for flailing over 3x05, assignments and tests. University life sucks...**

___**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I'M JUST SO GLAD AND SO HAPPY AND SO BLISS AND BLESSED AND CRYING AND FLAILING AND FAINTED AND DIED OVER 3X05 "THE FIRST TIME" BECAUSE KLAINE IS ABSOLUTELY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL COUPLE EVER.**_

_**Un-beta. Deal with it. I lost my beta-readers...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The past few weeks had been peaceful; as peaceful as it is with hundreds of teenage boys roaming around the school ground and Nick and Jeff battle against any unfortunate souls they found for a Nerf battle. They just finished their mid-terms exams, so basically the boys are feeling rebellious and crazier than usual.

David and Wes intended to show their presence at the Principal's office again to see if their paperworks regarding Kurt's anti-bully program are ready to be documented. However, Sectionals are getting closer and as the head council of the Warblers and student committee, they had date-lines to rush over.

The meetings had been extended. The Warblers still hadn't decided their set list for the performance yet. Nick and Jeff continued their Nerf-war inside the senior common; Trent was bitching about the steps they're supposed to do while Thad argued with him. Nelson and Flint were singing loudly and obnoxiously over the boom box to the song "Makarena". Andrew was hiding behind the curtain, which is ridiculous since he is taller than the curtain and his hair peeked out at the top. Jon was lying across the floor playing chess with himself. Steven was running around the room, clapping. Brock, Jordan and Aaron were talking on the couch loudly over the noise. All these chaos made Wes's gavels broke, _twice_; while David swallowed another aspirin to get rid of his headache.

Blaine was the only person who actually looked quite serene and happy under all the maniacal stage. He sat in the single chair in the corner of the room, playing with his Blackberry and smiled to himself.

"Nick! Jeff! If you two make one more attempt at shooting me with those… Those devil-thingy, I swear to myself I would shove this gavel down your freakin' throats!" Wes took the gavel and threw it at Jeff's head, missed by an inch.

The ruckus surprisingly didn't attract any of the Dalton teachers; but the school was infamous for it that people started ignoring some things.

"What's with that puppy-in-love face again?" David finally gave up his attempt at calming Wes and left the council table to sit at the coffee table beside Blaine.

Blaine didn't even look up from his phone. "Kurt texted me about the wedding arrangement."

David's eyebrows shot up. "You guys are getting married? Why am I not been told about this? I thought we made a deal that both Wes and me are going to be your groomsmen."

Blaine punched David's ribs and glared at him, hard. His tanned cheeks dusted with pink. "Not us, genius. It's Kurt's dad and Finn's mom wedding."

David laughed and rubbed his abused ribs. "Aww, don't sound so disappointed. I'm sure you'll have enough courage one day to tell him you're disgustingly in love with him then you can get married and have gay babies together." Blaine raised his hand to punch David again but this time the senior jumped out of his reach.

"How am I friend with you again?" Blaine asked, staring at David disgustingly.

"Because I'm the most gorgeous boy in this school?" David wriggled his eyebrows in seducing manner and Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"God, help take this unholy man away from my virgin eyes."

"Hey!"

"Are you even a virgin, Blaine?" Trent who looked up from his debate with Thad, retorted.

Blaine glared at Trent.

"Just asking," Trent shrugged and turned back to Thad, who looked ready to pick up his chair and bash it on Trent's head.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not going to Kurt's parents wedding?" Wes snapped, walking along Blaine as they headed to their dorm. Blaine sighed and turned off his Blackberry.<p>

"Dude, he sent you an invitation. It would be rude, considering how excited he is for this occasion," David rambled, his eyebrows knitted in frustration on Blaine's left.

"My parents are coming this weekend," Blaine mumbled quietly, but it didn't leave unheard by the two seniors. They stopped on their tracks and looked at each other, stunned.

"Why so sudden?" David asked, running after Blaine into the room where Blaine shared with another Warbler. Blaine propped into his chair and faced the window instead of his friends. Wes made himself comfortable in Blaine's bed while David took the couch in the middle of the room.

"I don't know, but I think they just wanted to try to be good parents," Blaine shrugged carelessly.

Wes and David pursued their lips; they didn't want to ask further, knowing Blaine's complicated relationship with his parents. While his father still in denial and try to think Blaine being gay is just a phase he's going through puberty, his mother is more likely to 'go with the flow'. She is not nor supportive of her only son being gay; she keeps giving Blaine whatever he wanted as long as he didn't rebel.

"We're sure Kurt would understand." David said after a long silence. Wes nodded in encouragement.

"Besides, we're going to be there with you when your parents come. No argument." Wes held up a finger to shush Blaine.

Blaine blinked and for the first time that day, he looked straight at his best friends, who just smiled easily. Blaine returned the smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>The wedding was amazing! And my dad and Carole loved it so much!"<em>

"Glad to hear that, Kurt. I'm sure the wedding is more amazing than I imagine. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Blaine smiled fondly while balancing his Blackberry on his left shoulder as he put together his homework with his hands.

"_It's okay, Blaine. I understand. We took a lot of pictures though so you didn't miss anything,"_ Kurt giggled in the phone. _"I swear it would be more beautiful if only they let me have those doves."_

"I still agree with your dad that it would be pretty messy," Blaine smirked as he thought about Kurt's idea of letting off 300 doves indoor at the wedding.

"_That's why we feed them glitter, Blaine,"_ Kurt replied using the tone he used when he answered Finn. They both laughed.

"So how's Finn? You both get along well?" Blaine finally finished dealing with his school works and took the phone in his hand to changed ear, spinning around the room with the chair.

"_After he serenaded me in front of families and friends, I think we both get along just fine,"_ Blaine loved hearing the easy and happy laughter in Kurt's voice. He wished he could be there to see the laugh himself.

"Oh yeah? What song he serenaded to you?"

"'_Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars,"_ Blaine held his laughter as he could almost hear Kurt rolling his eyes in the phone. _"I still think he should change the 'girl' in the verse into 'boy' or 'Kurt'. But it's Finn, so I forgive him."_

"'Just the Way You Are'? Are you sure he doesn't have a crush on you?" Blaine grinned when he heard Kurt splutter.

"_Seriously, Blaine? I know I told you about my crush on him last year, and now you're using it against me?" _Kurt's voice seemed angered, but Blaine knew he was smiling_. "He and Rachel are going steady now and god forbid please let them be without breaking up for at least a week."_

"That bad, huh?"

"_You have no idea."_

"What's up, Blainey!" David and Wes burst into the room with no courtesy of knocking or whatsoever. "Let's go! We have some serious Warblers meeting to do! And that includes "No debating between Thad and Trent" and "No destroying school's property for Nick and Jeff" rules!"

The soloist rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. "I got to go, Kurt. I'll call you again after…"

"Is that Kurt?" Wes jumped and tackled Blaine off the chair to the ground. Blaine yelped and promised to kill Wes; best friend or not in colorful words when Wes grabbed his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Kurt!" Wes grinned and hugged the phone to his body as if he was hugging the said person. "David and I miss you so much! When are we going to see you again?"

"Blaine is going crazy without you here, Kurt! He didn't even climb on furniture now! He got it bad!" Blaine threw a pillow at David's head but he dodged it and climbed into the couch, his favorite spot in Blaine's room.

"_Hello, Wes and David,"_ Kurt's voice sounded amused. _"I miss you guys too. Now can you give Blaine the phone so I can properly say goodbye to him now?"_

"Why does it sound as if you're getting rid of us if you missed us?" Wes pouted into the phone, even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him.

"_I miss you and David so terribly much I couldn't even sleep at night. Satisfied? Now give the phone back to Blaine, please. Or else you would have to face the wrath of one Kurt Hummel." _Kurt hissed in commanding tone. Wes gulped and gave the phone back to Blaine, who smirked in amusement. No one could do that to Wes except a certain diva. David sneered behind Wes.

"I bet the one who couldn't make him sleep at night is a certain curly-haired soloist who has weird obsession with hair-gel…"

Blaine turned beet red and threw another pillow at David, this time successfully knocked David off the couch.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was one intense reunion." Wes sighed and fell on Blaine's bed face first. David looked at his friend in sympathy and rubbed Blaine's back comfortingly. The tense muscle is not leaving any minute.<p>

"Calm down, Blaine. It's over. Your father is gone now." David was not a fan of Blaine's parents. They told Blaine that they are coming for the weekend, but ended up coming on Monday instead because they had a delayed flight back in England.

Blaine rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry you guys had to go through that." He apologized. His father had been asking him if he already find the right girl and wanted to know her name. He told his father again for the 129th times that he's gay and not interested in girls, but his father laughed and said something him being ridiculous with his 'gay phase'. His mother just smiled and nodded and didn't say anything after greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Nah, that's what friends are for," David shrugged, taking Blaine's Blackberry and scrolled on the contacts. Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked when David hit the call button and put it on speaker.

"Calling Kurt. He'll be able to cheer you up." David grinned at Blaine's narrowed eyes.

"You are no longer my second best friend." He sat on his chair and turned to face the window. He couldn't help the smile slowly formed on his face at the thought of Kurt. Blaine denied having any feelings towards Kurt except platonically despite Wes and David's protest. That moment his eyes scanned the parking lot from his second story window when he caught something familiar.

"Aww… does that mean I'm your first best friend?" Wes cut in and made a heart shape with his hand and extended it to Blaine.

"No, Kurt is."

Wes pouted. "You're mean."

A few moments passed while David waiting for Kurt to pick up his call until the line is dead.

"That's strange," David called again but this time it went straight to voicemail.

"What's wrong?" Blaine dragged his eyes away from the window and turned towards his friends. Wes shrugged, not sure what's going on while stuffing his face with marshmallows. Blaine frowned at him, wondering how Wes found his secret stash again. David shoved the phone back to Blaine.

"I'm not sure, Kurt didn't pick up."

"Maybe he's in class. Or doing some of his glee club performances. He'll text me later if he see the missed call."

David nodded in understanding. "Let's go, Wes. You can't keep them waiting. We have to practice."

"Yes, mom." Wes replied and tossed the empty marshmallow bag on Blaine's desk, earning a slap on the head by the shorter boy.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"That is for stealing my marshmallow."

"I didn't steal it! I found it!"

"In my drawer with a lock under my bed. And I still have the key with me."

Wes mumbled something under his breath as David pushed his two friends out of the room.

* * *

><p>The meeting went pretty well, even Nick and Jeff was on their best behavior. Sectionals are just two weeks away, they knew how important it is to them, wanted to win since last year when they lost to Vocal Adrenaline in the first round. The senior common was cleared out as the Warblers practiced their steps and belted out harmony. Blaine was sitting at the side while he lead the song they practiced, stiil wondering whether the song "Starstruck" was appropriate choice for their number at Sectionals. (Jeff and Nick high-fived each other when the council finally decided to give it a try.) Wes was quite frustrated as he regretted he ever agreed to it, but David managed to calm him with another packet of Blaine's marshmallows. Blaine stared at them incredulously.<p>

"How did you guys get that? I locked the drawer!" He said as he produced a small key from his slack pocket. Both David and Wes shrugged and refused to answer him.

"We are not doing this song for Sectionals," Trent finally said. And Thad had never been more agreed with him.

"Fine, we're voting another song," Thad shrugged and went to the desk to check on the paper on David's side. The rest of the Warblers stopped and went to their respective places to sit while the council made their decision. Jeff and Nick appeared disappointed, but decided to steal Wes's marshmallows to cheer up.

Blaine went to sit near the couch when his phone vibrated. He was thrilled when he saw Kurt's name on the screen and immediately answered it.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?" He was grinning with excitement now. David who overheard Blaine elbowed Wes; who was fighting with Jeff and Nick over his candy dropped the packet and listen intently.

"_I'm… I'm fine. Urm, can you help me with something?"_

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Sure, are you all right, Kurt? Need me to go to McKinley and pick you up?"

"_No, actually… I'm at Dalton."_

"You're here?" Blaine glanced at Wes and David, confused. The two friends left the desk and stood by each side of Blaine, ready to kick someone's ass if needed. "Did something happened, Kurt? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine… No injuries or anything… At least not new ones," Kurt chuckled at his own joke, but Blaine knew Kurt. This time it's something serious. Kurt sighed when Blaine silence and knew he couldn't hide it any longer.

"_I'm transferring to Dalton today."_

...TBC


	5. Chp 5: Scribbles

**a/n: ... I'm lost.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I WISH RIB WOULD SELL GLEE TO ME!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Welcome, Welcome to Dalton Private Academy for Boys!" Principal Morgan smiled and stood to greet the family once they're in the office. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances. I'm Amelia Morgan, just call me Amelia," she shook hands with Burt and Carole and gestured them to the seats. "As for you, young man," she winked at Kurt. "You have to call me Principal Morgan."

Kurt smiled and nodded, admiring the smart Chanel suit that she matched with a sapphire brooch on the lapel.

"Now, I assume you have been given the short briefing about the school and your classes?" Principal Morgan took her seat and looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded again, his hands full with his timetable, the school's map, and new textbooks. "Well then, how about you go take a look at them while I talk to your parents?"

Kurt glanced at them; Burt nodded to him while Carole squeezed his hand. "We're just gonna talk about the tuitions and the accommodation, sweetie. We'll see you outside in a while."

Kurt seemed hesitant, but decided to oblige as he walked out of the office, closing the door with a click.

"Now," Principal Morgan looked at both Burt and Carole with serious expression. "May I hear the story behind the sudden transfer?"

Burt narrowed his eyes at her. "I assume you got the letter that I sent to you?"

"Yes, but I rather hear the story from you," she turned to Carole when the woman sighed and took her husband's hand. "Something about bullying?"

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped his books and papers on the couch at the waiting room. His class start in two days, he has to memorize the whole school ground before that so he wouldn't be late to class. All the time he had been at Dalton, he only went as far as the senior common. He had no idea how big the private school is.<p>

There's also the problem about accommodation. He was thinking about being day-student, but driving from Lima to Westerville for 4 hours every day is not an option. But he didn't want to burden his dad by staying at the dorm. The tuition fees are more than what his family could afford; Burt and Carole had to use their honeymoon money for it. But between the accommodation fees and the gas for the car, it was obvious which one is the winner.

He sighed and opened the map. Well, at least he knows Blaine. And Wes. And David. At least he's not all alone in the vast school.

Mercedes was pissed that he didn't tell his best girlfriend about the transfer. He was caught off guard too, in his defense. It seems like Burt and Carole had talked about this sometime ago, since Kurt told them the stories about the friends he made at Dalton. But they never thought they would actually have no choice but to send him there. And Finn; they were making so much progress after the wedding. And now they wouldn't even have the time to see each other often. Finn already had so much planned out; they were going to make Kurt try out 'Halo'.

The door to the hallway office burst open and three students stumbled in, each trying to get ahead of the other. Wes pulled on Blaine's blazer while David shoved his elbow to Wes's face; missed by an inch. Blaine won anyway, as he sneaked under Wes's grip and dodged David's leg. Kurt didn't even flinch anymore; he accepted it as a part of the trio routine.

"Hey, guys." He stood, smiling; leaving his things on the bench when three pairs of arms grabbed him at the same time.

"KURT! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine turned him over and checking him for injury while Wes and David fussed over him.

"Don't worry, Kurt, my late grandfather gave me this riffle and I'm pretty capable of using them."

"Should I get the shovel? My backyard is really vast."

"Guys!" Kurt shrugged them off, frowning for a second because he thought they messed up his hair but smiled widely at their worried faces. "Thank you guys, but I'm fine. You guys can keep the riffle and the shovel." He raised his eyebrows at Wes and David while gesturing to the office door. "My parents are here too."

"Kurt, seriously what is going on?" Blaine looked at him, his hazel eyes wide in anticipation. Kurt bit his lips at the puppy-eyes directed at him. Should he tell them? He never told Wes and David about Karofsky, would they ask a lot of question later?

"… Karofsky is back. The school board decided to bring him back."

Blaine's jaw dropped. Wes and David's expression changed; Kurt assumed it is because they didn't know who Karofsky is, while Wes and David know much more than what Kurt expected.

"How? I thought your principal got rid of him? And after what he did to you?" Blaine took Kurt's hands is his, stroking his thumb over the fair skin.

Kurt's face flushed at the contact. "I… They didn't care about it. Coach Sylsvester does, but she didn't have the power now that she descends from her principal chair. Nobody cares what the students did to the gay kid at school, so they decided that Karofsky is innocent and brought him back." His voice turned low and from their distance Wes and David could only hear him mumbling.

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine closed the distance between them and lightly pulled Kurt into his embrace. "You're safe here. Nothing can hurt you again, okay?" he looked over to his friends. Usually they would make some kind of jab about the hug, but they know it's not the time for that. Instead, Wes and David came forward and squeezed Kurt's shoulders.

"We'll take care of you," Wes said, smiling. "We promise."

Before Kurt argue that he didn't need them to take care of him, Burt and Carole walked out of the office followed by Principal Morgan.

"Kurt?" Burt called out, his eyes peered at each other boy standing close to his son. Call him paranoid, but his son's life was threatened and he didn't want to take chances. This might be the boys from Dalton that Kurt was telling him about for the past few weeks. They were nice to Kurt and Kurt described them as his 'good friends'. Burt relaxed. This is why he decided to enroll Kurt into this school. Not just because of the school's policy with zero-tolerance in bullying, but because Kurt have friends in the school. At least Kurt wouldn't be so lonely to adapt to the new environment.

"Dad," Kurt's face lit up for the first time that day. "I want you to meet my friends. This is Blaine, Wes and David." He turned to the trio. "And this is my dad and Carole, my step-mother."

Blaine's hand shot up almost immediately to shake hands with Burt that made Wes and David snickered behind his back.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Hummel. Kurt told me a lot about you,"

Burt smiled despite himself. "The pleasure is mine," Burt shook Blaine's hand with strong grip. "I heard a lot about you from Kurt too,"

"Dad!" Kurt frowned, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Blaine smiled, sneaking a glance at Kurt.

"Is that so? All good, I hope?" he turned to greet Carole. "Kurt speak highly about you too, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine put on his most flattering smile.

"Aww, thank you. You're such a sweet boy," Carole giggled.

David and Wes decided to finally intervene. "I'm Wes, and this is David." David smiled and shook hands with both Hummels after Wes did. "We're the head council for Dalton's Glee Club. We are called the Warblers."

"Yes, I heard about you two, too." Burt nodded.

"Oh?" David's eyes brightened. "We were so positive he talked about nobody beside Blaine, we're so honored, Kurt." He fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt as Kurt grimaced at him, cheeks reddened.

"What? I'm not… he's… I…" Kurt was looking everywhere except Blaine and Burt, until Carole clasped a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm sure he's just joking, dear. Let's take your bags to your room." She strolled out, pulling Burt along with her to the car. The three Warblers decided to help out, so they followed Kurt and asked him where his dorm room is.

"Why don't we ask Principal Morgan to let you change to the Warbler's Hall?" David suddenly asked, as they lifted three big suitcases from Kurt's car.

"What's a Warbler's Hall?" Burt narrowed his eyes. Carole quickly held his arm.

"It's an entire floor dedicated for the Warblers. Every Warblers live in that floor, each got a single room all to themselves. Since Kurt would definitely try to audition for the Warblers, and the fact that he's basically in already, anyway. He can just join us in the Warbler's Hall." Wes and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Well, you're right about me trying for the audition," Kurt shrugged. "But it's not like I would surely get in…"

"You know how the Warblers are lead by the council and the teacher had no say in it…?" Kurt nodded at the eager smile of Wes and David. "That's just it. The council make the decision. And seeing that Wes is the head council and I'm the Secretary… well, you're basically in already."

Kurt's face lit up. "Really?" He turned to Blaine, who nodded enthusiastically. "So, I mean, the audition…"

"We already know what you're capable of, Kurt. Don't worry about that," Wes grinned. The three picked up the boxes which contain more of Kurt's stuffs and carried them into the waiting hall. Burt and Carole followed close behind them with Kurt's suitcases as Kurt is already loaded with his books and things he need for classes.

"Are you sure it's okay to change Kurt's room? I don't want to cause any problem with the principal," Burt frowned, clearly worried about the exchange between the boys.

"We will ask the principal, Mr. Hummel. I think she will agree with us," David was about to turn to the office when the door opened and Principal Morgan walked out with a black mug.

"Is there something I missed?" She smiled to Burt and Carole, before turning to the Warblers and raised her eyebrows.

David and Wes smiled charmingly, the smile they used when they want something to go their way. "We were about to ask you about Kurt's room." David said, but was cut in by Wes. "Can he change his room to the Warbler's Hall?"

Principal Morgan gave them an amused smile, her eyes lingered to Kurt who was fidgeting by Blaine's side. Blaine secretly smiled at him, grasping his shoulder to calm him. "Well, I don't know that this boy is a potential Warbler…" her smile grew when she caught Kurt's eyes. "Can you sing, Kurt?"

Kurt always pride on his fashion sense and his voice, so he straightened up and smiled confidently. "Yes, I was in my old school's glee club."

"How about you sing something for us, Kurt?" Principal Morgan urged him. "I don't make the decision on who get in the Warblers, but it's nice to know if you can carry a tune."

Kurt's eyes widened. He turned around to look at the others. Wes and David are ready to jump into triumph anytime soon; when Principal Morgan asks a student to sing, it means she likes him. So it means by no time Kurt could be exchange to the Warbler's Hall. Blaine was giddy in the inside, even when he looks dapper and calm on the outside, urging Kurt to show his talent. Burt and Carole nodded in encouragement at him, so Kurt opened his mouth.

...TBC


	6. Chp 6: Ray

**a/n: Fell into depression for quite a while. Now I'm ready to get back on my own two feet...**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE IS NEVER MINE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_"It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange_  
><em>When I try to explain how it feel<em>  
><em>That I still need your love after all that I've done"<em>

"A countertenor," Principal Morgan breathed out, her features mesmerized. "He's a _countertenor_."

Blaine was watching Kurt without blinking. He heard Kurt sing a few times before in the car but it's different when you actually hear someone sing with such feelings.

David nudged Blaine's side. "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," David impatiently took the said phone from Blaine's pocket and went through the contact list. Blaine rolled his eyes at his older friend and continued listening to Kurt's voice.

_"Don't cry for me Argentina_  
><em>The truth is I never left you<em>  
><em>All through my wild days<em>  
><em>My mad existence<em>  
><em>I kept my promise<em>  
><em>Don't keep your distance"<em>

Kurt didn't realize that Wes and David were putting the phone on speaker.

_"The answer was here all the time_  
><em>I love you and hope you love me"<em>

Kurt opened his eyes and greeted by a pair of hazel eyes directed towards him. He smiled sheepishly.

_"Have I said too much?_  
><em>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you<em>  
><em>But all you have to do is to look at me to know<em>  
><em>That every word is true…"<em>

Every people in that room made a round of applause, even the secretary sitting by the front desk and a teacher who just walked in to refill his coffee. Burt and Carole looked at each other, eyes shining with pride.

Blaine was still awestruck.

"Kurt Hummel, that was…" Principal Morgan shook her head and smiled. "That was amazing, I'm speechless. Never in my years had I heard someone's sing with so much emotion is one song." She turned to Blaine, then to Wes and David who still had Blaine's phone. "I think there's no doubt that he's going into Warblers now, isn't it?"

Wes and David nodded in enthusiasm. Blaine bit his lips, slowly taking his eyes away from Kurt's brilliant smile to nod to the principal.

The woman in the Chanel suit extended her hands to Kurt to shake hands. "Congratulations, and welcome to Dalton Academy." She clicked her mug as if thinking about something. "And I think with that kind of voice and performance, it deserves some kind of reward, don't you think?" She walked to Burt and Carole. "We have some unfinished business to attend to, Mr. Hummel. Music scholarship, a year full-paid school fee, and I think it can cover his accommodation in the school's dorm too."

"Oh my god," Carole clapped a hand to her mouth, a disbelief in her eyes. "That's so great, Kurt," she immediately went for a hug with her step-son, which Kurt was glad to return. Burt didn't look less than proud and relief. They were thinking about making Kurt drives to school every morning since the pay for the accommodation are more than they could afford, but it seems there is no need for that anymore seeing this is a great opportunity not to be missed.

Once the adults went back into the office to get some papers done, Wes and David quickly put Blaine's phone on full speaker-mode. Suddenly a dozen voices filled the room through the speaker, shocking both Kurt and Blaine.

_"Kurt! That was amazing!"_ Tina was the first voice Kurt noticed.

_"Boy! I'm so proud of you!" _Mercedes clearly didn't want to be beaten by Tina.

_"Hey dude that song was great even I don't understand half of it but since you're the one singing it I think it's awesome, you know?"_ There was no doubt that was Finn's voice.

_"We're proud of you, Kurt."_ Quinn's voice sounds gentle over the phone.

_"Baby, where are you? Come home soon. I miss you."_

_"Sweetie, he can't come back because that asshole is still here, but he's in gay paradise now so he will be happier. You hear that, boy? You better be happy there."_ Santana tried to sound intimidate but she couldn't help the fondness in her voice.

_"Kurt, man, if someone try to do anything bad to you, just call us and we will be there beating the crap out of them."_ Puck managed to push the others aside as he, Mike, Sam and Artie took over the phone to talk to him.

_"Count me in!"_

_"We'll show them who's boss!"_

_"Their fists are nothing compare to my wheels!"_

Kurt was speechless for a whole minute, listening to the voices of his friends from the other line by the phone Wes and David held on to him.

"Guys?" His voice cracked, but he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Oh my god you guys, you heard that? Oh my god," Kurt took the phone and stared at the screen where a bunch of New Directioners were grinning to him. Wes and David had managed to get a video call to Mercedes's phone and now the whole members of New Directions are piling upon the others to get a view of Kurt in the screen of her phone.

_"Yes! And that's a really good song for audition, Kurt, I approve."_ Rachel Berry, with her serious feature, nodded intensely at him.

"Thank you Rach, Cedes, Tina, Quinn and you too, Finn. I miss you too, Brittany, and Santana, thanks. Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike, thank you but I really don't need you guys to punch anyone in this school," Kurt looked up and smiled at the three Warblers. "They're nice. Too nice to me."

"Aww," Wes and David sighed and both of them circled their arms around Kurt's shoulders. "You're nice too, Kurtie."

_"Wow, Hummel, you already got two boys hanging all over you?"_ Santana licked her lips in devilish way. _"Just… wanky."_

Puck and Finn were showing their fists towards the screen. _"See this? This will break your face if you break Kurt's heart."_

"Seriously?" Kurt glared in annoyance both at the screen and to the two idiots with their arms around him. His elbow made contacts with each of their hips until they backed off. Wes and David were laughing and clutched at Blaine who was shaking his head at the ridiculousness.

"Don't worry, man," David finally managed to speak after his laughter fit. "Kurt is cute and adorable, but he's the real threat," The two seniors shoved the caught-off-guard Blaine to Kurt's side so the New Directions could see him.

Mercedes smiled wider when she saw him. _"Hi, Blaine."_

Blaine waved to the camera nervously. Why should he be nervous? "Hello."

Santana smirked and crossed her arms. _"Nice choice, Hummel. He's hot."_

Rachel frowned. _"You are not going to gang up on us to get our setlist…"_

Quinn rolled her eyes._ "Calm down."_

Puck and Finn narrowed their eyes at Blaine, trying to remember his feature for future reference._ "Dude, if you break Kurt's heart, we'll break your bones. And we will tell on you to Coach Slysvester, and she will castrate your balls."_

Wes and David laughed harder; it was a much worse threat than the both of them got.

"Puck, Finn," Kurt patiently gritted his teeth. "Stop embarrassing yourself, please."

"Don't worry, guys," Blaine's face went as white as sheet when he heard that threat but he calmly smiled in reassurance at the screen. "I promise I'll break my own bones if Kurt is unhappy here. I just want Kurt to be safe, so please trust me to do so."

Kurt stared at Blaine, who stared back at him. They were lost in each other's eyes, smiling, as if both of them couldn't believe what Blaine had just said; heck Blaine couldn't believe what he just said, but Kurt was smiling and his eyes are shining so he think he said the right thing.

"Eww, this is disgustingly sweet," David made a gag sound that pulled both Kurt and Blaine back to where they are.

_"I hate to say this but I agree with you,"_ Puck frowned, but there's a hint of fond in his voice too.

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to end the video call by saying goodbye to all his McKinley friends and made air-kisses with Mercedes, with promises they will skype soon so he could dish them with all the stories of Dalton.<p>

He turned the key and pushed the door slowly. There was a single bed by the huge window, draped in red velvet curtains. Two nightstands on each side of the bed, a study desk on the opposite side of the room with bookcase, and a large closet to complete the set, all made with dark woods. The floor was carpeted with dark red rugs but the wall was decorated with cream-colored wallpaper. To think that all the dark colors in the room will make the room darken, instead the room seems glowing. It has a joined bathroom with single shower, an accommodate-size sink and toilet. It's a small room, but it's more than Kurt could ever hope for. At least he got his own bathroom.

Blaine, Wes and David each walked into the room with a box in their arms. They piled the boxes at the corner and pause to take a look at the room.

"This is really nice," Wes nodded.

Kurt turned to them. "Didn't all the rooms in the floor look exactly the same?"

"Yeah, but each room have their own theme color. Yours are deep red, and it suits you." Blaine replied as he went to draw the curtains and open the window.

Burt and Carole came a minute later, saying they had to go back soon if they want to arrive before sunset. The boys quickly unloaded Kurt's stuffs from the navigator and Burt's truck while Carole took a look of the room. She seemed satisfied enough after she checked the clean bathroom. After getting all the boxes in Kurt's room, Blaine, Wes and David decided to go back to class to tell their teachers why they didn't show up that morning. Kurt apologized profusely but the boys just laughed and told him not to worry. With that Kurt had some alone time to say farewell to his father and new step-mom before he went back to his room to organize his things.

It's almost late afternoon when they finally he in, with most of Kurt's boxes still left untouched. He only got to fill his bookcase; his clothes are still in the luggage. Then he heard his stomach growled. Kurt just realized he hasn't eaten since morning because he was too busy packing and too nervous about going to a new school.

Suddenly there's a knock on his door. Kurt quickly dusted his pants and went to open it. Wes and David are standing there with three cups of coffee, a bag of bagels, a salad, and a dozen of chocolate muffins. Kurt almost wanted to kiss them, but he grabbed the coffee instead.

"We thought you'll be hungry," David grinned and deposited all the food on the floor, as they made a small circle around it.

"You thought right," Kurt made grabby hands towards the chocolate muffins as Wes gave him one. "Where's Blaine?"

"He had to help Mrs. Wilde because he skipped the morning class," David shoved a bagel into his mouth. "Don't worry; he said he'll meet you later."

Kurt nodded and didn't ask further, though he still felt guilty to cause trouble for Blaine.

"How's the unpacking going?" Wes stood and walked to the bookcase, studying the title of the books.

"Still ongoing," the brunette sighed and took another bagel that David offered him; he really was hungry.

"We'll come and help you after dinner," David said as Wes took his seat again, smiling. "We still have to introduce you to the Warblers at practice later."

"I can't wait," Kurt replied, smiling and honestly, he really can't wait.

...TBC


	7. Chp 7: Yellow

**a/n: I was depressed, and I thought I got over it, but now I'm depressed again. It's complicated, but it just feels very empty and I don't know how to handle it, so I ended up writing three different fanfics at the same time just to feel something because I don't want to like, cut myself or anything. This is why this chapter came in kinda late. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kurt held on his bag tighter to himself, his heartbeat quicken at every minute he stand behind the closed door. Wes and David haven't called his name yet as they said they wanted to create suspense to the Warblers first before introducing him. They casually mentioned this during their snack time in his room, giggling like school girls about their plan that made Kurt eye-roll more than twice that evening.

Then he heard Wes calling out his name, and the door was pulled open by a smiling Blaine. Kurt was relieved when he saw Blaine; at least he wouldn't be so nervous anymore. So he walked in, hands clenched on his bag strap and gave a big smile to the other Warblers scattered around the room. The Warblers, while in fact one of the coolest club in Dalton; does not have a large number of members. Including Kurt, there were only sixteen of them.

The Warblers applauded with enthusiasm when he was introduced. Kurt recognized most of them since he saw them performed the Katy Pery number and "Light Up The Sky" they did for him and Blaine, but he didn't know their names. Seems most of the Warblers recognized him too since they started shouting "It's the pretty boy Blaine has the hots for!" (Kurt did not blush at the comment, no of course not. Well, maybe a little. And Blaine already turned to his mates and glared a death glare that could rival Kurt's.)

Wes calling the order after the Warblers came to congratulate him (from their information it's actually really hard to get into the Warblers so every member is special for them; it's like an exclusive club) and gathered them to practice for Sectionals. Wes looked very thrill now that he got a countertenor in the mix.

* * *

><p>Kurt brushed past several chatting students while going for his dinner. He was famish from all the practice and rushed back to his room to start unpacking his clothes (because he just remembered Wes and David offered to help after dinner and god forbid if he's going to let them touch a thread on his clothes) so he got a hamburger with fries and smoothies. He took his tray loaded with food and walked away when he realized he have no idea where to sit.<p>

Back in McKinley he either sit with Mercedes or with the rest of the New Directions. He knows he got accepted into the Warblers easily and they seem friendly enough but he had no idea if that was applicable in the cafeteria department too.

Suddenly a pair of hands took his dinner tray from him and Kurt flinched, ready for the attack to come. None come whatsoever, and when he opened his eyes, Nick and Jeff were staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked. Apparently he's the one who took his tray. "I was about to invite you to join us with the Warblers at our table, I'm so sorry I scared you…" he looked so guilty Kurt almost wanted to hug him.

"No, no, it's not…" Kurt smiled at him. _He's fine; he's not in McKinley anymore. He's safe. He's safe._ "It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm too… sensitive, I guess?"

"Well, would you join our little group then?" Nick offered this time, pointing at the round table full with the Warblers. Kurt nodded and Jeff returned to his chirpy self, carrying Kurt's tray all the way to the table. All the members were there, except for Blaine, Wes and David.

Since they didn't get to introduce themselves to Kurt earlier evening, the Warblers took that chance once he was sat at the table. They went on a long, complicated introduction on each of the members and Kurt is having trouble remembering but by the end of it Kurt finally got their names down.

Nick and Jeff is obviously best friend. They shared jokes after jokes that no one else understand but laugh anyway, and they're like 'the life of the Warblers' as Trent casually stated. Among all the boys, Trent is the sassiest (next to Kurt) Warbler in the group. Thad is one of the council members of the Warblers, and have a strong opinion of his own, and is the vice-president of the club (Wes is the President, David is the secretary). Nelson is black and has an afro, the quietest member when he's not singing (according to Nick and Jeff). Then there's Flint, who is the most laid-back member and have the loudest and endearing laugh. Andrew and Jon are both tall and big, but Jon is the beat-boxer of the Warblers, and they all call him 'meatbox'. Steven is handsome and half-Asian, reminded Kurt a bit of Mike (oh how he misses the New Directions). Brock is small (maybe as small as Blaine) and has a very sweet voice. Next is Jordan, who is good-looking and have the nicest smile and best friend with Brock. The last member of the club is Aaron. The boy is tall, has dirty-blonde hair and reminded Kurt of young English gentlemen that could rival Blaine.

Of course, the Warblers also consist of Wes and David who Kurt deemed as crazy with kind-hearts and Blaine who he has a huge crush on.

Wes, David and Blaine finally appeared when they finished their dinner.

"What took you guys so long?" Thad asked once they were sat with their own meals. Nick who had been sitting beside Kurt all the time, shifted so Blaine could slide in to replace him.

"We're rearranging the notes because now we have an amazing addition to our little family," David winked at Kurt from across the table, Wes nodded in agreement.

"And I had to do extra work because I skipped class this morning," Blaine sighed and slowly eat his lasagna. Kurt cooed at him.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled at him, gazing with open adoration. "Worth it."

Most of the Warblers rolled their eyes at them.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing in front of the mirror when Blaine sneaked into the room bringing two cups of steaming hot coffee. It's an hour before the first bell ring and Blaine wanted to show Kurt his classroom since they were busy unpacking Kurt's stuffs last night that he could only left to retired to his own room after midnight. It would be an easier task if the rest of the Warblers didn't suddenly decide to have a party for Kurt in his very own room, bringing snacks and sodas. They did help with the unpacking though after Kurt sent a death glare at Nick and Jeff after they tried to touch his scarf collection. Wes and David tried to get into their council-mode a few times but when the Warblers ignored them they let go and got into their crazy-mode.<p>

"Well, this is it." Blaine smiled at him. They were now standing in front of Kurt's Geometry classroom in the hallway that was bursting with lives as the students rush from both ends after Blaine gave him a tour of the school. "Your first class at Dalton, are you nervous?"

"A little," Kurt's smile shifted a little, thinking about how Jon tried to scare him by saying how tough the teachers and how advance their classes at Dalton are.

"You will be great," Blaine patted his shoulder affectionately as the first bell ring. "I got to go, but I'll come pick you up after class, okay? Don't worry about it." He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath, flashed a quick smile and wave before running down the hall towards his own class.

Kurt took a deep breath, turned around and walked into the classroom.

..._TBC_


	8. ChP 8: Crumbles

**a/n: Just finished my final exam 4 hours ago so here is my new chapter. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kurt couldn't see Blaine after Geometry class because Blaine's class finishes later than him; and he didn't exactly expect Blaine to pick him up after Geometry anyway. So he opened his school's floor plan and searched for his next class; AP French Language. He quickly looked for an empty seat as the students quickly filling up. The desks are arranged in pairs and Kurt realized he didn't know anyone from the class unlike Geometry; which apparently he's in the same class as Nick, Jeff and Trent and they made a scene about him sitting with them and included him in every discussion. Kurt ended up sitting alone at a pair of empty desks that situated at the second row beside a large window.

The bells rung and the teacher walked in right on time; swaying elegantly into the room as she scanned the room. She's a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties with glasses and wearing red pencil skirt and white blouse. She put her books on her desk and her eyes immediately fell on Kurt, smiling widely.

"I _was informed I have a new student today_." She said in perfect French. "_Kurt Hummel, am I right_?"

Kurt sat straighter. "_Yes, ma'am_."

"_I welcome you to my class, Mr. Hummel. Are you sure you're ready for this advance class?" _she asked teasingly_._

"_You can test me if you want, ma'am_." He replied confidently.

Miss Hampton smiled and this time she was accompanied by a few chuckles from his classmates.

Kurt immediately blushed, but Miss Hampton quickly explained. "_I love the enthusiasm, Mr. Hummel. That's what I want in this class._" Kurt relaxed. "_Now, for today…_"

The door was knocked and a boy with dirty-blonde hair came in, slightly gasping. Kurt blinked; it's Aaron from the Warblers. "_I'm sorry, Miss Hampton. I had to meet Mr. Wade because of the tournament…_" Miss Hampton brushed him off with a slight wave of her wrist.

"_I was already informed by Mr. Wade himself. You may take your seat, Mr. Clement_." He nodded and his eyes scanned the class before his eyes settled on Kurt. Kurt didn't know how to react; his interaction with Aaron was very limited since Aaron made no attempt for small talks with him before; he only responded with a slight nod and wave when they were introduced. But Aaron smiled and went straight to sit beside Kurt.

"Hey," Aaron greeted him in small voice to not interrupt the class. Kurt smiled and greeted back.

"Hi,"

"I don't know you're a senior?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm a junior."

Aaron stared at him. "You're kidding? And you're taking AP French?" he grinned. "You must be good."

Kurt was about to reply when Miss Hampton cleared her throat and glared at them. "_I'm glad you two become such fast friends but can we postpone the talks until the end of class, Mr. Clement, Mr. Hummel?_" the corner of her lips twitched upward. They quickly apologized and laughed quietly before giving their full attention to the class.

Kurt's last class for the day is European History. Blaine had a look on his schedule last night and made a comment about him taking two advance placement classes at the same time, but David retorted how Blaine was like 'a pot calling the kettle black' because he too currently taking two AP classes. Blaine glared at David but David just laughed it off. David and Wes shared most classes together but they have Chemistry class together with Blaine.

"We have the worst teacher ever, though," David said. "Mr. Baker is the toughest teacher in the school. Don't ever mess with him."

Kurt had no intention taking Chemistry class though. He thought Physics class is enough for him to deal with.

European History was a breeze, as the teacher only let them take notes for the new chapter and discuss in groups. Most students in the class already formed their own groups, but thankfully he's in the same class as Nelson and Steven so they asked him to join their group.

Kurt was so glad the Warblers are there to help him out with the classes. He didn't know if it was because of Blaine's influence or not, but he was glad nonetheless.

When the class ended, the students scattered around to rearrange the chairs and table after their teacher was gone. Nelson and Steven asked Kurt for lunch and he agreed. They grabbed their bags and headed out with the other students.

"Kurt."

He turned to the voice and a smile spread across his face. Blaine was leaning against the wall beside the door; obviously waiting for him. "Blaine."

From behind Kurt, Nelson and Steven grinned conspiringly and waved at Blaine before walking off and shouted at Kurt to see him later in the cafeteria. Kurt just nodded and waited until Blaine pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards him. Soon they fell into even steps as they walked to the cafeteria through the buzzing hallways.

"How are your first classes at Dalton?"

"Not bad," Kurt replied. "I love Miss Hampton and Mr. Frost from my European History class though. And on the upside, I'm in the same class with most Warblers." Kurt went on with the stories about his class with Jeff, Nick and Trent which ended up with Trent ignoring the duo for the rest of the class because of a dirty joke; how Aaron was his partner in French and being in a group with Nelson and Steven.

Blaine was smiling at him as he talked; his eyes gently observed how carefree Kurt looked compared to earlier morning.

"Blaine, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I'm just glad you look happy."

Kurt slowly smiled at him, his cheeks flushed pink. "Thank you, by the way."

"What for?"

"I know you asked them to be nice to me and I'm glad you did."

Blaine blinked and almost laugh out loud but he held it in. "I didn't ask the Warblers to do anything, Kurt. Whatever they did today; it's their own intention." He bumped his shoulder to Kurt. "I think they honestly like you more than you realize." Blaine teased him.

"Oh, shut up you." Kurt bumped his shoulder back to Blaine and they entered the cafeteria laughing merrily.

Wes nudged David on the ribs when Kurt and Blaine strolled in the cafeteria and went to get their lunches.

David turned around. "Aww, look at them. So cute,"

"Freaking oblivious idiots," Thad grumbled at his sandwich. It was tuna sandwich and he hated tuna sandwich.

"I never agree with you more, Thad." Wes nodded and offered to trade his casserole with the sandwich.

_...TBC_


End file.
